


A Second Chance

by AQuietThinker



Series: Hogwarts and Newt Scamander [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, J. K. Rowling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Supportive Albus Dumbledor, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: Newt Scamander is very smart, but not in a way that others understand.





	A Second Chance

The bell rang with it’s annoying tune while students flooded the hallways, ready for the school day to end.

“Remember to practice the charm for Monday! And Thomas,” the teacher turned to a scrawny boy with spiky, black hair. “You are really good at this, I’ve seen your marks with Professor Black, you just need to practice.”

The boy smiled and hurried away, smile slightly brighter than before.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, and waved his wand to clean the now empty classroom. When finished, he made his way to the teachers lounge, ready to rest after a whole week of classes.

The room was now quietly used, a couple of teachers talking or drinking a warm cup of tea. Kettleburn was talking to Madame Chan, the newly appointed nurse. 

As Albus poured himself some tea, a rather loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

“He couldn’t even ace the quiz! I swear to god, one more failed grade and I will not be able to give him a final exam!”

The voice belonged to Anthony Sawyer, who was talking to himself besides the window.

“Is something bothering you, Anthony?” Albus asked in his soothing voice, walking over to the window. 

“Why Albus! You must know, that scrawny little rascal, always failing grades just because of the damned creatures!”

The transfiguration teacher smiled, and took a look at the window. Newt Scamander was sitting next to the Great Lake, listening to the chatty Leta Lestrange. 

Albus of course had a soft spot for the Hufflepuff, admiring his kind and selfless personality. As for Lestrange, he had his doubts on her family name, but knew the girl was fierce and brave.

About to weeks ago, when a boy had tripped Newt, laughing at his marks in Divination, Leta had punched and jinxed him, earning a detention. Again.

“What would be the problem now? I believe Newton is a very gifted child.”

“Yes, yes, very gifted,” replied Sawyer in a hurried voice, “But he seems to be  
oblivious to any rule ever made by the wizarding community. Over and over, failed grades!”

The teacher shoved a couple of parchments into Albus’s hands.

“Essay on how to exterminate kappas, Poor! He can explain what a kappa is and how to treat them, but can’t give a single word on how to get rid of the mast buggers. Project on hippogriffs, and only talks about how to befriend them. He even stated that dragons deserve rights!”

Sawyer’s jaw trembled in annoyance as he served himself whiskey, and gulped it in one drink. 

“Anthony, remember the boy has great love for his creatures, and he is awfully smart. Explain what exactly you want from him.”

“For goodness sake, Dumbledore. The boy is terrible at following orders.”

“Just try. Talk to him.” he winked and watched as the professor walked away, giving a dramatic breath. 

Albus looked back at the window, and smiled as he observed Newton and Leta handling bowtruckles carefully. The brightness in the boy was an unusual sight, and he was glad that Newt found a friend with whom to share his skills.

He deserved more than a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Short work, but I’m really into oneshots of young Newt.  
> Also, some details in Crimes of Grindelwald were confusing (for example, McGonagall being a teacher, she was born in 1935), so I’m trying to be accurate.  
> Hopefully you’ll like it.  
> ;)


End file.
